The Ultimate Paradox (Doctor Who Fanfiction)
by midnightkrash
Summary: The TARDIS is forced down to land in a territory the Doctor has never explored, despite him being thousands of years ddenly, a mirror image of himself appears with a mirror image of the TARDIS. And Amy and Rory appear to, despite being killed by the Weeping Angel. But things only get worse when a Weeping Angel appears, trapping Clara and the Doctor in the TARDIS.


DOCTOR WHO FAN FICTION STORY: The Ultimate Paradox

The Doctor pulled one of the countless levers and knobs on the TARDIS, and he flew into time and space. The TARDIS shook suddenly, throwing The Doctor to the side. The TARDIS walls gleamed a bright blue, and then returned to normal. "Well, that's new," The Doctor said. The Doctor swung open the door to the TARDIS.

"What is it, Doctor?" Clara said, emerging from the spot she had fallen during the crash. "What's happening?"

The Doctor stared into the distance, awestruck. "I…don't know…some kind of Paradox. Maybe. I'm not too sure, yet," the Doctor said, whipping out the Sonic Screwdriver. Clara joined the Doctor and looked outside. The TARDIS had landed in a desert. Only one thing stood in front of them. Another TARDIS, exactly the same. The Doctor waved his screwdriver around the TARDIS. Suddenly the door to the other TARDIS opened. The Doctor and Clara leaped back as figures emerged.

Three people. Another Doctor, mirror image of the Doctor, emerged with two others. "No, it can't be. It's not possible," The Doctor said. Clara looked at him, confused. But the two people who emerged, were Amy and Rory.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy said, eying Clara. Rory glanced at the two Doctors. The second Doctor was quiet. "Why are there two of you. And who is she?" Amy asked.

"She's got a name! Clara. Clara Oswald," Clara said. Clara's Doctor was staring at Amy and Rory.

"How are you here? The weeping angel sent you both back. It was a fixed point in time. I couldn't go back," the Doctor stuttered. The other Doctor looked concerned, unaware of Amy and Rory's fate.

"A weeping angel? Are you sure…Doctor?" the other Doctor asked. Amy and Rory shared a glance of worry.

"What is a weeping angel?" Rory spoke up.

"That," The other Doctor said, pointing to the side. A weeping angel stood there. It was covering it's eyes.

"Clara get back into the TARDIS. Now!" The Doctor yelled. Clara was dumb struck and confused. "Amy. Rory. Clara. Doctor. Now!" the Doctor repeated. The other Doctor , and Amy and Rory slipped into the other TARDIS. The wheezing of the TARDIS snapped Clara back into reality. "CLARA!" the Doctor yelled. The weeping angel was closer. Clara and the Doctor slipped into the TARDIS. The Doctor ran to the controls, flipping levers and pulling switches.

"Doctor! What's going on!" Clara asked. The Doctor stared at her.

"Clara, we can't leave," The Doctor said, desperately messing with the TARDIS controls. Clara glared at him. "Okay, fine!" the Doctor said. "That was a weeping angel. It doesn't exist when you're looking at it, and only moves when you aren't," The Doctor said.

"What do you mean doesn't exist?" Clara asked stubbornly.

"I mean it turns to stone when you look at it. Physically doesn't exist. Just a statue. But if you should blink, or look away, it moves. Ever so fast, it moves. And when it touches you, it sends you back into the past. You relive the days and then die. If they send you back through time and space far enough, you die in the present day. That's what happened to Amy and Rory. The angel touched them. Sent them back. It became a fixed point, and I couldn't go back for them!" The Doctor started calm but was almost yelling now.

"The Doctor had cared for those two, probably as much as he does me. Maybe more," Clara said. The Doctor calmed down, pacing the TARDIS.

"Clara, somehow, the angel has…disabled the TARDIS. Like an EMP. We are temporarily unable to move through time or space," the Doctor explained.

"So, were stuck?" Clara asked. The Doctor nodded.

"With one of the most dangerous things in the universe on our front door step," the Doctor clarified.

"So you're just going to give up? We have to get out of here, if this weeping angel is as dangerous as you say, then we need to get out of here! How are we going to do it Doctor?" Clara asked. It looked as if an idea just struck the Doctor. His face lit up.

"I have an idea. It's crazy. Almost suicidal. But we are going to let it in," the Doctor said. Clara gave him an "are you insane" look. "Once we let it in, we can let it back out. Far away. Like a distraction. We open that door and we run. Keep looking at it. It's much faster than you are," the Doctor explained.

So the Doctor swung open the door of the TARDIS and there stood a Weeping Angel. Poised to attack, sharp teeth and claws pointed. The Doctor and Clara ran past. They ran, and they ran. Looking back constantly. The angel kept catching up, and they led it far away from the TARDIS. "Now we just run back right?" Clara said.

"Much easier said than done. Impossible. But you, Clara, are my impossible girl," The Doctor said, smiling. Suddenly the weeping angel was inches away. "Clara, you blinked!" the Doctor said, staring. And at that moment they both blinked. And when they opened their eyes, another Doctor stood yards away, staring down a stone angel.

"Go!" the other Doctor said. "I'm not meant to be in this reality. This is a paradox! Run back to the TARDIS!" The other Doctor called, leaning against another TARDIS. "Because if I die, it won't make a difference, will it Doctor?" the other Doctor called.

Clara and the Doctor sprinted back to the TARDIS, slammed the door shut, and the Doctor went to work on a thousand levers and switches.

They has escaped.


End file.
